Just Our Luck
by LovingPillow
Summary: When Naruto tries out a new jutsu; time breaks loose and sends Team 7 forward into Kuroko's timeline. What will they do when they find out they can't return? Obviously, they'll have to blend in to survive. And surviving is what ninjas do best, right? Right.


**Title:** Just Our Luck  
**Summary:** When Naruto tries out a new jutsu; time breaks loose and sends Team 7 forward into Kuroko's timeline. What will they do when they find out they can't return? Obviously, they'll have to blend in to survive. And surviving is what ninjas do best, right? Right.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Where is this?" Naruto screamed in English, shocking himself and his teammates. They were in a crowd of people who took no heed to the sudden outburst, but a few people glared at him as they passed by with some rectangular device unknown to them. "Dobe, did you put us in some genjutsu?" Sasuke questioned irritably, he had better things to do (as in, training) and he did not want to waste anymore of his time due to Naruto's stupid jutsu. When Naruto stayed silent in shock, Sakura decided to bring them back to Konoha, only to find that they were _not_ stuck in any sort or form of an illusion. She was the best at genjutsu, but she never felt any sort of shifts, and she was a prodigy when it came to breaking out of them too. "Naruto, what jutsu did you show us?" Her eyes betrayed her calm tone, she was panicking on the inside and outwardly, she wasn't happy. "It was one of those forbidden jutsus from the third's hidden scroll. I was young back then and I managed to memorize the first jutsu and the second. I never tried out the second one since I had forgotten about it until I went to sleep and the next morning I remembered!" Naruto grinned as if he were proud of what he done, only to wince in pain once Sakura's fist collided into his head. "You idiot, it was a forbidden jutsu for a reason!" Kakashi ignored his team as he observed his surroundings while carefully sliding his novel into his vest, "We should try to look for a place to stay until we figure out how to return back to our time." He advised, as the rest of his team looked around, wondering how they came so far into the future. None of them knew, and they weren't going to find out anytime soon.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should try to buy some clothes first. These civilians are staring at us as if we were crazy." Sakura suggested as she felt her shy persona kick in immediately from all the attention on her. "I believe we have enough yen **(1)** for the four of us for the time being. I just checked and they still use our currency from our time, it's a good time, isn't it?" Sakura questioned shyly as she smiled brightly. Kakashi nodded and they left to find a clothing store, which was just two shops down from where Sasuke stood. Once they bought their clothes, with help from the person in charge, and changed into the new outfits, they sealed their old clothes in Kakashi's scroll so that they wouldn't lose it. When Naruto ran out of the store with a grin, he bumped into someone and accidentally knocked the person down. "Naruto, apologize!" Sakura ordered and then she turned to the group standing (one was sitting) before her, "We're very sorry about him, do forgive us." She bowed and then glared at her teammate as Sasuke pulled Naruto backwards harshly. "Dobe, don't cause us anymore trouble." Sasuke hissed.

"Pink..."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck as he nervously chuckled, "Do you know where a nearby inn is? We're new here and we don't know our way around." Kakashi said as he turned to the most sensible person around, which turned out to be Riko. Sakura gave a huff and she stepped forward towards Riko, offering a hesitant smile, "My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Could you perhaps lead us to the nearest inn? As Kakashi said, we don't know the area that well. I really don't want to be lost when night falls. It would be a great help if you showed us the way." Sakura said and Riko smiled brightly. As the group increased in size, Riko led Sakura towards the nearest inn, which was close by to her father's gym. "You have a pretty name, Sakura means Cherry Blossom, right?" Riko asked as she made conversation. Naruto's ears perked up and as he was about to answer, Sakura cut him off with a hesitant smile towards Riko. "Riko means Jasmine Flower, doesn't it? Your name has a sophisticated tune to it and it's a beautiful name, it suits you." Riko smiled brightly and practically dragged Sakura around as the boys followed them. "Is it just me, or does Sakura seem like a girl?" Naruto whispered loudly to Sasuke, who nodded in response. Kakashi shook his head as he returned to reading his precious novel. They didn't need to see where they were going; they were trained to notice their surroundings without even paying attention.

"So who are they?" Riko questioned and Sakura glanced towards her team.

Kakashi immediately put his book away and bowed politely, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, pleased to be of acquaintance fair lady." He said and smiled with his right eye, since he kept his mask on. Naruto immediately followed after but he didn't bow at all, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Sasuke didn't bother to greet her as he told her his name and then it was silent.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sakura smiled in relief as the silence was broken. The rest began to introduce their selves and Kakashi pulled out his book, read for a few seconds and then flipped another page while the rest were busy introducing themselves.

The only redhead of the group stepped forward and made to stand beside the boy who first introduced himself, "Kagami Taiga." His cheeks were a light dust of peach from the shock he received when Kuroko spoke up.

"Izuki Shun."

"Koganei Shinji."

"Mitobe Rinnosuke."

"Tsuchida Satoshi."

"Furihata Koki."

"Fukuda Hiroshi."

"Kawahara Koichi."

Sakura nodded as she contemplated the names and memorized their faces for later use.

Once Riko bid them goodnight, the group went into the inn to book their room. "We'd like to rent a room for four, please." Sakura said as she handed the correct amount of yen. Once she got the key, they walked over to their assigned room and decided who got which side of the room. In the end, Sakura got the bed furthest from the other three beds. "Night guys." Sakura said and she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about nothing but the dark.

* * *

**(1) – I do apologize for saying that the Naruto cast used yen (instead of ryō) back in their time. Trust me when I say that I had researched both currencies. Ryō seemed too old to be used in Kuroko no Basuke so I decided to stick with yen, as it was the modern version of Japanese money.**


End file.
